Elevator Music
by dead drifter
Summary: AU. Graphic Lemon/ Yaoi Saso/Neji. Neji is going for a job interview, but he ends up getting stuck in an elevator…fortunately, he’s stuck in an elevator with his potential boss. To pass the time, they make ‘elevator music.’ XP


**"Elevator Music"**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I barely want to be responsible for this story…**

**A/N: It was supposed to be Nejori, but it ended up being Sasoji instead! Purplewolfstar35 requested this pairing, and I thought, why not?**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC LEMON**

* * *

Neji tried his best to straighten his tie. Suits really weren't his thing, but if dressing up would guarantee him a position in Red Moon Inc, that was fine with him. The dark haired man punched the button for the elevator, and it finally opened. There was only one other person in there, a rather short, red haired man reading a newspaper. Neji entered the small metal box (elevators weren't really his thing either) and stood in the far corner, as distant from the other man as he could get.

The elevator doors slid shut, and Neji had to suffer in silence as he made for one of the topmost levels of the building. Floor sixty-seven to be exact. Neji thought it was odd that there wasn't any music playing. As annoying as smooth jazz can be, Neji would have welcomed it in place of the buzzing silence. His every breath seemed to echo in the room. The crinkling of the man's newspaper was grating on Neji's nerves. After what felt like hours of suffocating stillness, Neji mustered up the courage to say something, but he trailed off as the elevator suddenly stopped with a jolt, nearly knocking both men off their feet.

The lights fizzled out and a red backup light came on, making everything the same shade as the other man's hair. Neji took a deep breath and went over to the buttons, punching in all of them, anything to get the elevator back online. A soft cough made Neji whirl. He'd forgotten about the other person! The red head lowered his newspaper to reveal a handsome smiling face.

"Don't worry, the elevators have been really glitchy lately. Just wait a few minutes, and it'll start up again."

Neji tugged at his tie, loosening it. He felt like he was choking. And that other man was staring unblinkingly at him now, that smug little smile still on his face. Neji glared at the shiny metal doors, but when he happened to see the reflection of the red haired man in them, still smiling, Neji focused on the elevator buttons instead. A large square button reading 'emergency' was blinking, and Neji pushed that button too. There was nothing, however. Neji sighed and tugged at his tie again. His face felt hot, the air was stiflingly warm. Were they breathing stale air?

"You're here for the marketing position, aren't you? I'm Sasori Akasuna, the head of the marketing department."

The man held out his hand, and Neji took it, laughing nervously. To think he was freaking out in front of his potential boss! The two shook hands briskly, and Neji quickly let go. His palms were sweaty, and he hoped that Mr. Akasuna hadn't noticed. After the brief handshake, the two lapsed into conversation, Neji at fist timid, but he found Mr. Akasuna easy to talk to, and soon he was spouting off all of his ideas. Sasori looked at his watch and shook his head.

"It seems that help isn't coming any time soon. If you want, we can just consider this the interview. You're a real shoo in. I'm glad to welcome you to the company, Neji Hyuuga!"

Neji laughed.

"Wow, are you serious? I mean, I thought I was supposed to meet, um," Neji started to rifle in his pockets, fishing out a business card.

"Mrs. Nara," Sasori answered as Neji squinted to read the name in the dim red light.

"Hm…on second thought, it might be a good idea to at least meet her."

Neji nodded and tried to fix his tie, which he'd tugged on so many times that it had come completely undone, and tensed when Sasori was suddenly right in front of him, brushing Neji's hands away.

"Here, let me," Sasori said with a smile. Neji flushed, hoping Sasori couldn't see it in the dim lighting.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Akasu—"

"Sasori. Call me Sasori," he said, stopping with the tie wrapped around his hand. The man wasn't a centimeter taller than Neji, their eyes at the same level. Neji froze, just staring into those heavy lidded eyes. Sasori leaned in, and Neji could faintly smell sweat and cologne and even a hint of French Vanilla coffee. The younger man's heart began to pound in his ears, sweat slid down his face, his breath caught in his throat as Sasori, his future boss, pressed his lips against Neji's own, nibbling lightly at his lower lip.

Neji inhaled sharply through his nose, his hands loose at his sides. Sasori broke off and searched Neji's face.

"Mr. Akasuna, I really don't think—"

"Sasori, please."

Sasori's coy smile widened into a grin and he tugged at Neji's tie, pulling him forcefully into him. Sasori kissed him again, this time sliding his wet tongue across Neji's lips. The red head begged for entrance, but Neji didn't comply. Sasori laughed softly, his breath hot on Neji's lips.

"Neji, you're far too tense," Sasori said and pushed Neji up against the elevator doors. He attacked Neji's mouth again, and ground his groin into the younger man. Neji gasped, and Sasori finally got the opening he was looking for. He abandoned the tie to wrap his hands in Neji's long dark hair and plunged his tongue into Neji's mouth.

Neji eased into the feeling, forgetting where he was. He wrapped his arms around Sasori's shoulders, responding to the kiss. Without realizing it, he started to moan, relishing the taste of Sasori, the heat of his body.

Sasori pulled away abruptly and Neji felt almost cold. The red head smiled and shrugged off his jacket.

"I'm not going to wait any longer, Neji-kun. Take off your clothes."

Neji's eyes widened, but he did as he was told, fumbling with his suit. He was distracted by watching Sasori strip, however. The man was thin, but lean, his skin pale and perfect. Sasori wasted no time in dropping his pants, and kicked off his shoes and socks. With only his boxers on, he came back to Neji to help him finish undressing. Neji shuddered and gasped when Sasori kissed down his bare chest, dipping his tongue into his navel. He tugged down Neji's pants and soon he stood naked before his boss, except for one thing: his tie.

Sasori raked his eyes down Neji's body, settling them a little longer on Neji's erection. Neji was panting now, leaning against the cool metal of the elevator doors, his mouth watering. Sasori just smiled and stripped off his own boxers, then pressed into Neji, biting at the tie.

"Hn…" Neji moaned. Sasori tore off the tie with his mouth and lapped at Neji's neck, grinding his hips into Neji's. Neji threw his head to the side, running his fingers down Sasori's smooth back. When Sasori dropped to his knees, Neji's eyes flew open. Sasori looked up at Neji, his hands cupping Neji's hips, his curved lips so close to Neji's erection that his hot breath stirred the head.

When Sasori wrapped his hand around his cock started to stroke him, Neji threw back his head and moaned, bucking his hips. Sasori enclosed his mouth around the head of Neji's erection and sucked, swirling his tongue and driving Neji wild. His sweaty palms streaked along the metal doors of the elevator, his panting and moaning echoing in the small room. Sasori slid his hands around to squeeze Neji's ass, taking in his entire length so that the tip of his cock brushed up against the back of his throat.

"Sas…oh…oooh Sasori," Neji moaned, cuming violently in Sasori's mouth. Sasori pulled his head away from Neji and swallowed. Neji started to slide down the slick metal, his legs too weak to support his weight. Sasori grabbed Neji firmly around the waist and turned him around, pressing his body into the door. Sasori rubbed his dripping cock up against Neji's ass.

"Relax, Neji-kun…you're still so tense," Sasori murmured, kissing his shoulder. The red head caressed the smooth curves of Neji's ass and worked a finger close to his entrance. He pushed it inside, and Neji gasped against the door, his breath steaming up the metal.

"Oh, God, _just do it_," Neji hissed. Sasori gripped Neji's hips and eased the head into his entrance. Neji groaned in pain, trying to will himself to relax. Sasori rocked slowly into Neji, nipping at his ear.

"_Faster_," Neji moaned, arching against Sasori. Sasori quickened his thrusts, driving himself deeper into him. Neji reached behind to claw at Sasori's hips, urging him to go even faster. The panting and moaning, the slap of skin on skin, the slick squelching of fluids as Sasori thrust into Neji echoed in the small room, amplified to impossible volumes. Neji was lost in the music of sex, reveling in it.

When both men started to gasp frantically, nearing release, the room suddenly flooded with white light, making them squint their eyes shut. There was a familiar happy DING and the elevator doors slid open, and Neji and Sasori, who'd been leaning up against them, toppled out into the hallway. Sasori calmly got off (and pulled out) of Neji, brushing himself off.

A blond woman wearing a dark navy suit and a scowl stood in the hallway, just watching as Neji, his face beet red, hastily pulled on his pants.

"Are…are you Neji Hyuuga?" Mrs. Nara asked faintly, eyes switching from the half naked Neji to the half naked Sasori. The red head laughed.

"I think he should get a raise," Sasori said and walked off, wearing only a tie and a suit jacket. Neji and Mrs. Nara watched Sasori's ass go in embarrassed silence.


End file.
